Como fresa para chocolate
by JaNy
Summary: Un chocolate, ¿una fresa? ... ¡Feliz San Valentín! - Ichigo POV
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ichirukistas! Si creían que se habían librado de mí, se equivocan. Acá les dejo un pequeño drabble, producto de una aburrida mañana en el trabajo y de un desafío del que les contaré más adelante.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece *llora desconsolada*

* * *

* * *

**Como fresa para chocolate**

La oscura bóveda extrañamente despejada para la época, lucía totalmente estrellada y engalanada con el magnánimo astro nocturno en su fase llena. El níveo satélite se dejaba ver a través de la ventana de la cocina de la casa que albergaba a la familia Kurosaki, pero el par de jóvenes que la ocupaban estaban ajenos al fastuoso espectáculo.

–S-sólo un poco más Rukia… –la masculina voz del primogénito del lugar sonó algo irregular–… ya casi…

–¿Estás… seguro? –consultó la Kuchiki con tono ansioso.

–Sí-sí… sólo sigue al mismo paso –apremió el joven de fogoso cabello.

–Pero se siente tan caliente… –gimoteó la muchacha.

–Tranquila, esto no va a tardar mucho… –su respiración se percibía claramente agitada.

–¡Ha…! ¡I-Ichigo! ¡Me quemo! –lloriqueó la morena, al notar que un poco del viscoso líquido chorreaba.

–No, no, enana –dijo él jadeante–. Apenas lo notarás…

La gota resbaló por su desnudo muslo.

–Oh –musitó suspirando aliviada–. Sólo está tibio.

–¿Lo ves? –afirmó el chico con la respiración más calma–. Y ya estamos listos…

Ichigo examinó por sobre la cabeza de Rukia el espeso chocolate dentro del molde con forma de cara de conejo. Su palma se mantenía sobre la enguantada mano de la muchacha, donde hasta hace un momento guiaba los movimientos de la olla con derretido cacao. Cogió la cacerola por el mango con la piel desprotegida, sospechando que ya tendría una temperatura más baja. No se equivocó. La dejó dentro del lavadero y abrió el grifo.

–¿Y ahora? –interrogó la pelinegra todavía mirando embelezada su obra.

–A esperar…

oOo

Desmoldó con cuidado el chocolate, aunque aún rezongando. ¡Era más de media noche! Maldita enana y su testarudez…

Lo ubicó con delicadeza sobre una bandeja, que Rukia le arrebató al instante.

–¡Ch-CHAPPY! –la pequeña shinigami lo alzó para observarlo de más cerca. Sus ojos brillaban colmados de emoción.

La contempló absorto. Esos repentinos cambios de personalidad aún le sorprendían y lo cautivaban. La orgullosa y fría miembro del Clan Kuchiki transformada en una chiquilla chillona e infantil, eran parte de un todo que como se había percatado desde hace un tiempo, le gustaba.

–¡Es tan hermoso, Ichigo! –la muchacha exclamó feliz, sin quitar sus ojos del parduzco rostro de animal que permanecía en sus manos.

Fijó la vista en la golosina. Repentinamente, el mal humor por haber sido despertado a tales horas y que parecía haber desaparecido ante la visión de la entusiasmada muchacha, regresó con ímpetu.

Suspiró desanimado. Bien por el futuro dueño del chocolate; el dulce resultó absolutamente perfecto.

–Yo vuelvo a la cama –anunció en áspero tono avanzando en dirección a la escalera.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Espera! –la joven lo llamó.

¿Y ahora qué quería?

Giró sobre sus talones, con clara expresión de fastidio en su faz.

–Feliz San Valentín, Ichigo.

Rukia tendía hacia él el chocolate.

* * *

* * *

**Este Drabble tiene versión 'no censurada(?)' (mas bien es un oneshot en el que fue basado este pequeño escrito) que será publicada durante esta semana o la próxima. Eso depende de cuan vaga esté XD **

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!! 3 *arroja flechas(?)***

**;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! : D**

**Luego de un siglo sin actualizar, me reporto! **

**Este one shot llevaba mucho tiempo escrito, pero pasaron varias cosas que me impedían subirlo. Primero el terremoto… luego se me olvidó(?)… luego quise corregirlo más… y después una actividad en el foro ****StopRain**** en que me secuestraron me impedía hacer de las mías. Pero gracias a Dark-san que me rescató, ya puedo volver a subir mis cosos subidos de tono x3**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, y a todos aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, o que simplemente leyeron y aumentaron mis hits *W* **

**Se les agradece en especial por seguirme leyendo y tenerme tanta paciencia, porque me tardo demasiado en mis actualizaciones Dx**

**Este fic va dedicado a Dark-san, y a FunnyGirlAnime (aunque a ti Ale, te debo otra cosa que ya va bastante avanzada :3)**

**Rating****: Mayores de edad o pervertidas de corazón. Ambas cosas sirven(?)**

**Disclaimers: **** Bleach es de mi esposo Isshin (?), y por lo tanto, mío también : D **

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

**I&R**

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

**Como fresa para chocolate**

La oscura bóveda extrañamente despejada para la época, lucía totalmente estrellada y engalanada con el magnánimo astro nocturno en su fase llena. El níveo satélite se dejaba ver a través de la ventana de la cocina de la casa que albergaba a la familia Kurosaki, pero el par de jóvenes que la ocupaban estaban ajenos al fastuoso espectáculo.

―S-sólo un poco más, Rukia… ―la masculina voz del primogénito del lugar sonó algo irregular― … ya casi…

―¿Estás… seguro? ―consultó la Kuchiki con tono ansioso.

―Sí-sí… sólo sigue al mismo paso ―apremió el joven de fogoso cabello.

―Pero se siente tan caliente… ―gimoteó la muchacha.

―Tranquila, esto no va a tardar mucho… ―su respiración se percibía claramente agitada.

―¡Ha…! ¡I-Ichigo! ¡Me quemo! ―lloriqueó la morena, al notar que un poco del viscoso líquido chorreaba.

―No, no, enana ―dijo él jadeante―. Apenas lo notarás…

La gota resbaló por su desnudo muslo.

―Oh ―musitó suspirando aliviada―. Sólo está tibio.

―¿Lo ves? ―afirmó el chico con la respiración más calma―. Y ya estamos listos…

Ichigo examinó por sobre la cabeza de Rukia el espeso chocolate dentro del molde con forma de cara de conejo. Su palma se mantenía sobre la enguantada mano de la muchacha, donde hasta hace un momento guiaba los movimientos de la olla con derretido cacao. Cogió la cacerola por el mango con la piel desprotegida, sospechando que ya tendría una temperatura más baja. No se equivocó. La dejó dentro del lavadero y abrió el grifo.

―¿Y ahora? ―interrogó la pelinegra todavía mirando embelezada su obra.

―A esperar…

oOo

Acostado sobre su espalda en su cama, con las manos tras su cabeza, observó por la ventana la blanca luna. El satélite, como de costumbre, le recordaba a la pelinegra shinigami que tenía por compañera de batallas.

Suspiró. Le carcomía la duda acerca de quien era el destinatario del chocolate. Luego de varios besos compartidos con ella la primera opción era él mismo; pero, ¿por qué pedirle ayuda para hacer un regalo a la misma persona a quien se lo vas a regalar? Era un poco ilógico y descabellado de acuerdo a su punto de vista, y por ello su falta de convicción. Después de todo, a ellos los seguía uniendo sólo una gran amistad y una admirable camaradería.

Era cierto que se habían besado en un par de ocasiones, mas aquello a su parecer no poseía mayor relevancia, por lo menos no para Rukia. Siempre fue él el que suscitó la situación impulsado por la presión y tensión del momento, e invariablemente, ella luego se hacía la desentendida y actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Arrrgh ―se revolvió el cabello y se volteó hacia la pared, apoyándose sobre su costado.

Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirle los sentimientos de amistad para con ella ya eran cosa del pasado. Pero las palabras jamás salían de la manera que esperaba; era algo torpe y osco cuando de parlamentar se trataba. Se le daba mejor ser impulsivo y actuar según las circunstancias, guiado por el temperamental genio que le caracterizaba. Y Rukia, era claramente lo contrario a él.

Sus ojos reflejaron claro desaliento. Si ella sintiera algo por él, seguro ya se lo habría dicho.

Cogió el edredón que lo cubría únicamente hasta la cintura y lo subió hasta sus hombros.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era evidente que alguien intentaba colarse en su habitación. Oyó como la puerta se abrió emitiendo un suave chirrido y se sentó con expresión interrogante.

Una menuda figura que reconoció enseguida se apostaba en la entrada.

―¿Rukia?

―Ichigo… ―enunció la muchacha, que lo miraba con expectación en los ojos– ¿Crees que ya esté listo?

Sin que explicara con más detalle a que se refería, Ichigo conocía a que apuntaba la pregunta. Era sobre el susodicho chocolate. ―Es más de medianoche enana ―se volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón y asumió su anterior posición―. Mañana temprano lo sacamos del molde ―cerró los ojos para perfeccionar su mensaje de 'es hora de dormir'. Pero abruptamente, el calor de la colcha lo abandonó.

―Maldita… ―su frase se quedó en la palabra inicial, cuando atisbó la expresión de la morena al voltear para encararla por destaparlo de aquella manera. Tragó saliva. Esto no iría bien si se resistía; estaba seguro.

―Vas por tus medios o te llevo por los míos ―fue la expresión verbal de lo que anunciaba su semblante.

Por el frío y autoritario tono utilizado le pareció que el mismo Byakuya pronunciaba la aseveración, y aunque cuando el capitán de la sexta división se ponía en esos términos él simplemente le reñía e ignoraba sus órdenes, el contexto era diferente cuando Rukia se plantaba de esa forma frente a él.

Se puso de pie, a regañadientes. Los años que llevaba conociéndola le enseñaron que la obediencia no era algo que se pudiera transar con aquel pequeño demonio en fase 'Kuchiki'.

oOo

Desmoldó con cuidado el chocolate, aunque aún rezongando. ¡Era más de media noche! Maldita enana y su testarudez…

Lo ubicó con delicadeza sobre una bandeja, que Rukia le arrebató al instante.

―¡Ch-CHAPPY! ―exclamó la pequeña shinigami y lo alzó para observarlo de más cerca. Sus ojos brillaban colmados de emoción.

La contempló absorto. Esos repentinos cambios de personalidad aún le sorprendían y lo cautivaban. La orgullosa y fría miembro del Clan Kuchiki transformada en una chiquilla chillona e infantil, eran parte de un todo que como se había percatado desde hace un tiempo, le gustaba.

―¡Es tan hermoso, Ichigo! ―la muchacha exclamó feliz, sin quitar sus ojos del parduzco rostro de animal que permanecía en sus manos.

Fijó la vista en la golosina. Repentinamente, el mal humor por haber sido despertado a tales horas y que parecía haber desaparecido ante la visión de la entusiasmada muchacha, regresó con ímpetu.

Suspiró desanimado. Bien por el futuro dueño del chocolate; el dulce resultó absolutamente perfecto.

―Yo vuelvo a la cama ―anunció en áspero tono avanzando en dirección a la escalera.

―¡Ichigo! ¡Espera! ―la joven lo llamó.

¿Y ahora qué quería?

Giró sobre sus talones, con clara expresión de fastidio en su faz.

―Feliz San Valentín, Ichigo.

Rukia tendía hacia él el chocolate.

oOo

―Mierda… ―gruñó―, se siente tan caliente…

_¿Déjà__ vu?_

En menos de veinticuatro horas volvían a repetirse palabras similares, aunque ahora era él quien articulaba la oración.

―I-Ichigo ―pronunciaba la joven bajo él en inestable voz, mientras se aferraba firmemente a su espalda.

La beso despacio, disfrutando el aún persistente sabor a cacao en sus bocas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un chocolate elaborado en conjunto para un destinatario incógnito, terminaría siendo el que iniciaría acalorados besos y atrevidas caricias? Y ni la imaginación más prodigiosa podía augurar que además, conllevaría a la perdida de su hasta entonces preservada virginidad.

Se movió un poco más rápido, acelerando el compás del vaivén mientras profundizaba el achocolatado beso. El sonoro gimoteo de Rukia, incitado por el cambio de ritmo fue apagado por sus bocas unidas.

Deshizo el contacto no sin dubitación; sus pulmones reclamaban una bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, su jadeante respiración no alcanzó para complacer sus requerimientos de oxígeno y rindiéndose ante su actual condición desistió de besarla, concentrándose en la otra íntima unión que los reunía por debajo de sus vientres. Rukia pareció estar de acuerdo con la medida, pues la sintió hundir condescendientemente su rostro en el ladrón de su cuello, y con ello, sus extasiados y regulares lamentos llegaban directo a su oído, incrementando su excitación.

―I-Ichi-go ―le oyó resoplar nuevamente, suplicante.

Condenada enana. No discernía bien el modo en que sus sensuales gimoteos lograban erizarle la piel, ni de que manera conseguían comenzar a quitarle la cordura. Su mente nublada por tantos estímulos eclipsaba sus pensamientos, enajenándole de la realidad, transportándolo a poco a poco a un lugar al que jamás había llegado.

Literalmente, estaba perdiendo la razón.

El sudor ya le bañaba la frente mojando su anaranjado flequillo, reflejo de su frenética condición; y su miembro resbalaba con facilidad dentro del estrecho interior de la pelinegra, facilitándole la tarea de entrar y salir de su intimidad. Con la fricción incrementada y los eróticos gemidos calándole los tímpanos su cuerpo se vio sumido en un torrente de gloriosas sensaciones. Su sangre bullía hirviendo en sus venas, bombeada a un inverosímil ritmo por su desbocado corazón, concentrando el flujo en su hombría que erguida al máximo pulsaba casi dolorosamente.

―Rukia… ―su nombre surgió de su boca más por instinto que por quererlo decir.

Y no supo si fue por la mención de su nombre o porque el último empuje lo realizó con particular vigor, que Rukia arqueó la espalda mientras emitía un agudo gemido, presa de un evidente orgasmo.

La rítmica contracción de las paredes internas de la morena aumentó cuantiosamente la estimulación a su enhiesta masculinidad; y ante su insistente ir y venir dentro y fuera de ella mientras languidecía entre sus brazos, llegó al límite. Su propio clímax le enturbió la visión, manifestándose como una intensa descarga que partió en su región baja y recorrió cada nervio de su ser, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza.

Con un ronco gruñido se derrumbó sobre ella, mientras su hombría continuaba palpitando y liberando su abundante esencia.

Buscó su boca a pesar de que aun le faltaba el aliento. El achocolatado sabor persistía a pesar de la salinidad del sudor de ambos.

El chocolate siempre fue su golosina favorita, y podía decir que ahora lo era aún más. Había cobrado un significado especial en su vida.

_El chocolate sabe mejor si es compartido… con quien amas__._

―Gra-cias… ―susurró en su oído con la respiración aún alterada. Tenía la seguridad de que aunque no acabara la declaración, Rukia sabría el amplio significado que encerraba aquel escueto término.

Ella simplemente desplazó sus manos por su espalda en una manifiesta caricia. Probablemente demasiado exhausta y agitada para hablar, usó aquel mimo como respuesta.

Aletargado, concluyó que además, la Kuchiki no era tan distinta a él, y que las acciones muchas veces valían más que mil palabras. Aunque en ocasiones, eran indiscutiblemente indispensables…

―Feliz San Valentín, Rukia… ―murmuró antes de caer dormido.

**Fin.**

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

**I&R**

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

Y ustedes dirán…. ¿tanta espera para esto? Dx

XD

Espero que al menos hayan disfrutado el cortito lemmon x3

Oh, y para los que siguen "Estrategia de Seducción", esperen pronto noticias de ese fic ;D pero si gustan de adelantos, entren al foro **StopRain**, que ahí es donde publico ahora (la dirección está en mi profile).

Y eso es todo por ahora!

Se les ama! :'3


End file.
